


Book Commentary: Poison

by mlmcg12



Series: Book Blog Transcripts [25]
Category: The Poisoner Mysteries
Genre: Cross-Posted on WordPress, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28949682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mlmcg12/pseuds/mlmcg12
Summary: See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/
Series: Book Blog Transcripts [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2123052





	Book Commentary: Poison

  * So, this is… a bull fight? Hosted by the Borgias? Is the little kid mentioned Francesca? It just kinda jumped right into the action, and I’m not really getting any explanations yet.
  * OK, yeah, this is a bull fight.
  * They never actually said whether or not it’s Francesca yet, but I’m assuming that if it is, there’s going to be some recurring PTSD-type stuff going on later in the book, given how she’s kinda freaked out by the blood at the end of the fight.



**Author's Note:**

> See also https://mmcgui12sbookblog.home.blog/


End file.
